Blinded by Love
by Adsica
Summary: When a new kid moves into Domino City, Yami and his best friend Jounouchi decide to pay him a visit. But there may be more to him than meets the eye... YamixYugi, SxJ, and Anzu bashing later on. redone
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, after a few weeks of a little touch of here and there so far, I've decided to post up the first chapter. So enjoy (again) and remember that I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

"Yami. Oh Yami. YAMI!!!" 

"Huh, what?!"

"You went off into Sleepy Land there, pal," said Jounouchi, who was sitting on the sofa.

Jounouchi was a blond, brown eyed guy who appeared tough, but was someone completely different with his friends. You couldn't ask for any more loyalty from a person. Currently, he was playing duel monsters, a big game in Domino at the time, with his best friend, Atemu Amon.

Atemu preferred to go by Yami, since he thought it suited him better. He seemed like the quiet, mysteri­ous type like a shadow in an alleyway. Yami was a spiky, tri-color haired teenager. He had sharp crimson eyes, and tan skin. All the girls went crazy over him for his looks at school. Even though he was popular, he didn't let it go to his head. No point in showing off to a bunch of drooling, squeaky girl constantly.

It was Jounouchi's turn, and where our story begins. He was trying to think strategically on what to do next. He was up against the king of games. That and one wrong move would make this his 10,478th loss this week. How that was possible was beyond Yami's.

Since his friend had been staring at his cards for the last thirty minutes, Yami's boredom had overtaken him and caused his mind to wander off.

'Hmm, I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop,' Yami wondered. 'Okay, that was a weird thought, think about something more interesting.'

For a few seconds, his mind went silent.

'I got it!' he exclaimed. 'There's rumor of a new kid, who just moved into the Kame game shop. I wonder what that person's like. I hope it isn't one of those creepy fangirls.'

"You know," Jou said interrupting his thought, "you could, at least, pretend to be intent on the game."

"Sorry Jou, I was just thinking about the new kid who moved in recently."

"You mean that Motou kid?" asked Jou.

Yami nodded.

"I heard his grandfather owned a game shop," Jou looked down at his cards. "Maybe we could go check it out later. Who knows, maybe they have something good."

"Yeah, good point. With some luck, you could find some new cards that might actually help you win for once."

"Hey!"

Yami gave him a nervous smile, and held his hands up defensively. "I'm just kidding!"

Jou just gave him a glare before finally making his long awaited move.

'Man, I need to learn how to think before I speak,' Yami noted.

---

A young girl wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers was struggling was a large box. Her mission was to deliver the contents of the box into the Kame game shop, go to the living room, and, eventually, arrange the things inside the box neatly.

The muscles in her arms and back ached with each passing second, making her want to shriek in pain and run around the room as if she were on fire.

Once the box was successfully in the living room, she decided to skip the running, and just to take a break on the sofa.

She took off her 70s' style hat, revealing her long, unusual hair. Unlike most girls, who have one plain color of hair, hers was tri-color. She had pure black hair with red tips, and randomly placed blond bangs on the sides of her face. She hated the look of it and tried to get rid of it with hair color. Each time she colored it, however, the color washed away completely leaving her unique color again. Oh the pains of family genes.

Sighing, the girl looked around the house she would now live in with the other two family members.

Her family, grandpa and her brother, had just gotten to the town of Domino, Japan. They originally had lived over in Tokyo, but her grandpa and she both agreed that her brother, Yugi, wasn't able to fit in with the rush of the city. So here they are, in a peaceful little town, easy to move around in.

"Well, I suppose this'll do for now," she assured herself. "A nice place to dwell, with a clean new start."

"Sonya!" Yugi called, "Could you in here and help me out with something?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a second, Yugi," she called back, getting up.

Before she made her way towards Yugi's room, grandpa stopped her.

"I'll go up there and help him out, but I recall someone saying they'll bring in all the games from the moving truck," he scolded.

"Hehe, must've slipped my mind," she said blushing, going right back out.

Once out of earshot, Sonya groaned at the thought of having to haul ridiculously heavy boxes for the next hour or so.

Glaring at the brown container, she growled, "You just love mocking me, don't you?"

"Who loves to mock you?" a soft voice asked.

Sonya shot up ten feet at the sound of the voice and quickly spun around to see her younger brother standing there.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, the door burst open revealing a blond and a tri-colored man, who looked shockingly similar to Yugi.

Sonya couldn't help but stare at the creepy twin-like man.

"Uhhh, hi," she said staring at him. "How can I, umm, help you... two?"

"What's da matter with you?" Jou questioned. "Never seen a two hot looking guys before."

Emerald eyes scanned over the two boys and a fire of hatred was beginning to glow deep within them. The blond's first impression had failed miserable. Now what about his spiky haired companion?

Yami just stared at the kid standing next to the girl at the cash register.

'Whoa, he looks just like me,' he thought. 'Well besides my hair having a little more blond bangs, I'm slightly taller, and his eyes are much more innocent looking. I wonder why he isn't as surprised at me. Actually, he's not even looking at me.'

That was what puzzled Yami the most. What was up with this kid? Didn't he notice his clone standing a few feet away from him? Who wouldn't notice the resemblance?

Sonya was watching Yami the whole time and was beginning to get a little uncomfortable about him staring at her brother.

"Can I help you?" she repeated in a slightly irritated voice.

"Geez, can you be any more rude," Jou snorted.

Sonya ignored the blond, her focus was mainly on Yami.

Yugi felt Yami staring at him, and finally looked at him, but not straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me," he said in a shy voice, "but why are you staring at me?"

"Well, uhhh, you kinda look like me... and , uhhh," Yami sputtered. "Didn't you notice?"

'Why am I acting so stupid. C'mon Yami, what's the big deal. Just cause he's a cute look alike- Whoa, I did not just say "cute!"'

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious you two look a lot alike," Jou added.

"Sonya, what's he talking about?" Yugi asked reaching out for her.

"Don't mind him, I'll take care of this," she said going over to him.

She grabbed the both of them, and dragged them outside.

"Just stay there, Yugi," she called, "You two, come outside with me. We need to have a little chat."

Once outside, Sonya scowled at the two boys, before whacking them both hard on the head.

"Ow!" cried Jou. "What was that for!?"

"Yeah, what did we do?" Yami said rubbing the back of his head. "I was only curious about why he wasn't as stunned as me."

After he said that Sonya whacked him again.

"Hey!"

"You stupid jerk, he's my brother!" she exclaimed. "How dare you insult him in front of me. Not to mention making fun of him because he's different."

"Whoa lady, we didn't know anything about him until today," Jou remarked. "And we're not those kind of punks who pick on the new kid."

"What do you mean by different?" Yami asked curiously.

"Don't act dumb with me," spat Sonya. "You know that he's blind."

"BLIND!" the two teens exclaimed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It's a little better than the original, which had quite a few spelling errors. Reviews make me happy, so don't forget to drop one off before you go, and the next chapter will be coming by next week. Until then, bye-bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello person who is reading this. I'm assuming that a week has gone by since I had posted up this story. Not many big changes here either. Enjoy anyways, and remember that I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"You mean like blind?" Jou asked pointing to his eyes. 

"No, I mean like the blinds on your window," Sonya said rolling her eyes. "Of course I mean that kind of blind!"

Yami finally decided to step in to try and calm down the furious woman in front of them.

"Please, accept our apology," pleaded Yami. "We had no idea, I mean-"

"Apology not accepted spiky!" she spat in his face. "Yugi has been through a lot, and the last thing he or I need is another ignorant bully picking on him."

"We didn't pick on him," Jou immediately stated. "We're especially no bullies!"

Sonya snorted at the comment.

"Oh please, give me a break. Do you know how many times I've that story?" she asked. "What makes you think that I'll tru-"

Right then, she felt someone touch her arm.

"Sonya, don't pick a fight with them. After all, they didn't know," Yugi said quietly.

Yami quickly spoke up as soon as he saw the young looking boy.

"I'm so sorry, and I hope you can forgive me for what I said," he apologized. "It was completely rude of me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," Jou added. "We shouldn't have been so..."

"Stupid?" Sonya suggested bluntly.

"Thanks," Jou mumbled.

"There's no need to apologize, I understand," he said smiling, looking at where he thought Yami was standing. "Well you came here for a reason, so wanna buy something?" he asked.

"You bet!" Jou said running into the store.

"Who said you can just barge into our store?" Sonya demanded going after the anxious blond.

Yugi gave out a little giggle, and Yami laughed, too.

He turned to Yugi again and said quietly, "I really am sorry about my behavior earlier."

Yugi let out a laugh. "I told you it's no problem, Sonya's just a little bit protective of me."

"A little bit?" Yami asked raising a brow.

"Okay, a lot."

"I hope you doesn't have you on her list," he said sighing.

"List?"

"You know, a mental list of people who you despise, and will beat into pulp if they get on your nerves long enough."

"I'm gonna turn you into a bloody pulp, Katsuya!!!!"

"Looks like Jou's already on that list."

Yugi just smiled nervously and turned to Yami.

"By the way, I haven't properly introduced myself," he said holding out his hand. "My name's Yugi Motou, if you haven't already figured that out."

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand and said, "Yami Atemu Amon."

He kissed Yugi's hand, and of coarse the smaller blushed.

"Hehe, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Umm, let's go inside, shall we?" he asked a little flustered.

The two walked hand in hand in side the game shop.

'I can't believe someone who sounds so handsome would actually kiss me. Well maybe not kiss, kiss, but- wait, did I just think handsome?!"

Yugi blushed at his thoughts, and Sonya noticed this.

"What's up with you?" Jou asked also noticing.

"Huh?" Yugi said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yugi, you can let go of my arm now," Yami said.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said.

Sonya went over to him, and helped him get over to the chair near the cash register.

"Alright, so you two came here for some cards, right?"

"Yep," the teens said in unison.

"Well, I was just in the middle of unpacking all the cards from the moving boxes, and I still have another twenty or so boxes to go," Sonya explained. "So I'm afraid you'll have to wait until everthing's on display."

"Aww, that'll take forever!" complained Jounouchi.

"You know," Yugi suggested, "You could always help Sonya unload to make it go by faster."

"Then we will," Yami stated.

"You will?" Sonya asked.

"We will?" Jou moaned.

Yami nodded his head to confirm it,before letting his gaze fall onto Yugi.

Sonya quickly noticed this and snapped, "Follow me boys."

---

After an hour or so, all the cards were placed in the display case, and Jou picked out the packets of cards he wanted to purchase.

Jou went over to the counter, where Sonya was sitting behind.

"Well, I'll take all these, Miss.Moody," he said smiling.

"Watch it kid," she said with a slight growl in her voice.

"It was nice to meet you two," Yami said holding out his hand towards Sonya.

She looked at it a few seconds, but grabbed it nonetheless. Then she pulled him towards her and silently hissed, "You better watch yourself, buddy. Cause if you hurt him, I'll hurt you even more."

Yugi just smiled and said, "Bye, hope to see you soon!"

Yami just nodded nervously, forgetting Yugi was blind, before he said quickly, "Good-bye Yugi, I'm glad to have met you."

With that, the two teens left the shop.

The older girl let out a sigh of relief once they were out of sight.

"Glad that's done with," she said.

Yugi turned over to Sonya.

"Did you really need to threaten him?"

"What? As a big sister, it's my job to protect my little brother," she said innocently.

Yugi just sighed, and then smiled to himself.

"Even so, I can't help but like this Yami guy. He's something special."

He could feel Sonya glare at him and quickly added, "As a friend!"

"Let's just hope he isn't gonna try and use you like the last one," she said sadly.

"Trust me Sun, I'm sure this one is different."

"Let's hope you're right little bro."

* * *

Awww, this chapter always makes me smile. I have no idea why though. Now please review while I go eat something, and take what looks to be an earplug from my new black kitty's mouth. He's an evil little sucker. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eck, I'm late with my update! My bad, I kinda lost track of time, but here it is, the next chapter! Again, I do not own Yugioh. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that eventful day. Jou and Yami had both continued to visit the game shop everyday. By doing so, Yami and Yugi grew closer, much to Sonya's despair. 

Currently, Sonya was arguing with Jou about the price of a pack of cards, while Yami and Yugi watched and listened to the entertainment.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your tab is used up!" Sonya said angrily. "That means no money, no cards!"

"You just don't want me coming back here," Jou claimed. "It's as if you don't want a loyal costumer."

Sonya was just about to remark, but her grandfather came in.

"Of course we do, my boy," he said going to the cash register. "Sonya's just always been a little picky about our costumers."

At this, Sonya just gave out a 'hmph' and slouched in her chair.

Her eyes wandered over to Yami and Yugi. Yami whispered something i the younger's ear, causing them both to laugh quietly, but Yugi had also turned a light shade of pink.

"All right Yugi, time with Spiky over here is done now," she said grabbing him and dragging him over to the house.

"Bye Yami, see you tomorrow," he said over his shoulder.

"Bye, Yugi," he yelled back.

"Sorry about Sunny girl," grandpa said.

"Sunny girl?" Jou questioned, before bursting out laughing.

"That's alright," said Yami sadly. "I just wish we could get out and, well, get to know each other better, you know?"

"You've got to understand that those two haven't had the best life, making Sonya want to protect Yugi from just about everything," he said in a serious voice, but then sighed.

"Sometimes she just goes a little over board with it."

"A little bit?" asked the two teens in unison.

"Okay, a lot."

"I guess I understand," Yami quietly said.

Grandpa noticed how down Yami looked, and he felt something about this young man. Maybe he could be the first true friend Yugi could have. Maybe even something more.

'Nah, now I'm just pushing my luck,' he thought.

"How about this kiddo, me distracting Sonya, while you two get some time together to, well, just hang out or whatever?" grandpa suggested.

"You would really do that?"

"Of course, you seem like a nice lad, just come over tomorrow around two or so, and then just show Yugi around town."

"You're trusting me with him?"

"Why, should I not?"

"No, I promise to protect him with my life."

"I know."

With that, the three of them exchanged smiles, and the two teens went outside.

"Well Well Well, look who got a date," Jou teased.

"It's not like that Jou," Yami said defensively, "We're just friends!"

'I think.'

"Sure, whatever you say bud," Jou said laughing. "Now let's figure out where you can take Yug' on your date."

"Jou!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Back at the Motou's house, Yugi and Sonya were up in Yugi's room, sitting on the bed.

"Yugi, do you have any feelings for Spiky?"

Yugi looked down, with a faint blush on her face.

"Well, I suppose we're pretty good friends."

"I suppose so, too," Sonya said.

"Sonya, why don't you trust Yami?" asked Yugi. "I know that you feel something special about Yami like me and gramps," he said twiddling his thumbs, while still looking down.

"So why try and hide it?"

Sonya sighed and though a second.

"I just don't know if we can fully trust him," she started. "I mean, he does have a different vibe about him, but can we take that risk of letting him in? What about the others we thought were different? I don't want that to happen to you again."

Yugi's hands searched for Sonya, and when he found her hands he just lifted them up to his heart.

"It won't, I can feel it in my heart that he's different," he said smiling looking around for her face.

Sonya smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked tilting his head.

"Be so innocent," she said with a slight laugh, as Yugi pouted at the answer.

"I'm not THAT innocent, am I?"

"Very."

At that, the two laughed.

The next day, Sonya and Yugi were talking to each other about different types of games they had around the shop.

Just then, the door opened, and a smiling Yami came in.

"Oh goody, the return of Spiky," she said sarcastically before getting elbowed lightly by Yugi.

"Good afternoon, Sunny girl, I'm happy to see you this fine evening, too," he said making his way over to the counter.

"Sunny girl?" she asked in a mix of surprise and shock. "How do you know that name?"

"I have my sources," Yami reponded with a wink.

Yugi laughed at how smooth Yami sounded, which Yami noticed.

"Why hello there, Yugi, how are you this fine evening?" he said taking Yugi's hand, and almost kissed it before Sonya pulled Yugi closer to her. Yugi knew why she grabbed him, but didn't mind. He knew that was just the way she was.

"I'm doing quite fine, Yami, thank you," he said blushing slightly.

Sonya didn't like that smug look on Yami's face.

"What're you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just enjoying time with my two favorite Motou siblings," he said, before leaning down towards Yugi's ear.

"One more than the other," he whispered, earning a giggle from Yugi and a scowl from Sonya.

Before she could stop this little social time, grandpa burst into the shop and smiled at the three.

"Why hello there, Yami," he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mr.Motou," he answered just as cheerfully.

Sonya's brow went up in confusion. Something was going on.

"Why's everyone acting so giddy today?"

"Why wouldn't we be in a good mood, it's a beautiful day, right Yugi?" asked Yami, going closer to him.

"Umm, I suppose," he guessed, since he couldn't see what it looked like outside.

Sonya was about to split up the two, before grandpa grabbed her.

"Sonya, what ever happened to that promise about running out to Kaiba Corp and picking up those or-ders of games we bought, hmm?" he asked.

"Umm, slipped my mind," she said flustered.

"Do you want your poor, old grandpa to drag these old, tired bones all the way over to the, so so far away, Kaiba Corp?" he asked giving her the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," she said sighing in defeat.

Yugi was about to follow her, but grandpa stopped him.

"She doesn't need a babysitter," he said sternly. "After all, she is older than you."

"But..." Sonya protested.

"No but's, out you go," he said pushing her out the door.

Yami's grin increased more, if it were possible.

He looked down at Yugi, and cleared his throat, gaining Yugi's attention.

"So, you wanna hang out around Domino?" he asked grabbing Yugi's hand.

Yugi looked at Yami's hands, and a smile slowly appeared.

"Sure, if it's okay with grandpa," he said turning to him.

"Of course it is, my boy," he said chuckling. "Just have fun."

As the two walked out the show hand in hand, Yami looked at Yugi.

"Aren't you worried about Sonya?" he asked. "I mean, you always obey what she says, and I'm sure she'd disapprove of this."

Yugi just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not that innocent."

The two friends happily made their way through town hand in hand.

"So Yugi, what would you like to do?" he asked with the smile never leaving his face.

He looked down at the younger, noticing Yugi was looking pretty nervous.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that I never really was good in public places," he squeezing Yami's hand, before moving his head down. "As you know, I'm sort of, well, different," he concluded.

"Oh." Yami got the picture. Yugi probably felt awkward when people would stare at him. But since he was with him, Yami would make sure he didn't have to worry about it.

"Well today we're together, so don't be nervous about anything. We're gonna have fun, no matter what, and if anyone gives you trouble, they're gonna have to put up with me," he said smugly.

'How sweet,' Yugi mentally sighed.

Yugi smiled to himself and nodded. "You're right, so where you do you wanna go?"

Yami thought to himself for a second before responding.

"How about Burger World?" he asked.

"Burger World?" Yugi said lifting his head and tilting it.

'He's so cute when he's confused,' Yami thought to himself, before pushing the thought aside roughly.

"That's the greatest burger restaurant around!" he exclaimed. "You're gonna love the it, trust me."

"I am kinda hungry," Yugi said touching his stomach. "If you say I'll like it, I'll try it."

They got over there, and Yugi was playing with a napkin. He still didn't like being around a lot of people, despite what Yami said. Those glaring eyes were all over him. He could feel it, causing a shiver to tingle down his spine.

Yami noticed this and tried to comfort him.

"So, have you ever tried a burger from here yet?"

"I haven't really eaten a burger in about seven years or so," he guessed. "Sonya's kinda been on a whole healthy diet thing for my grandpa and me to follow."

"What! You poor kid, it must've been an awful seven years for your taste buds," he said shaking his head.

Yugi laughed at the tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, I've survived," he said smiling. "It wasn't that bad anyways. Still, I have missed the occasional fatty snack."

The two burgers came finally, and the two teens thanked the waitress.

Yugi could feel her staring, but then a hand fell upon his and gave a slight squeeze of comfort, making him relax.

'Thank you, Yami,' he thought. 'You'll never know how much that simple gesture means to me.'

Yugi's attention focused on the burger, as he used his sense of smell to locate the patty. Once he did, he brought it up to his mouth and took a small bite. Yami awaited for the result anxiously. He got what he wanted when Yugi wolfed it down, and two more to follow.

"I forgot how great burgers are," he said happily, before giving a little burp and blushing, while Yami laughed.

"So now where do you wanna go?" he asked.

Yami smiled and said, "How about the park?"

Yugi just grinned and took Yami's hand.

"Let's go then."

Yugi loved strolling around the park. The sound of children giggling and playing made him feel at peace. Not to mention all the great smells. Nothing could compare to the smell of nature's perfume. Flowers, lush green grass, a cool breeze flowing through his hair. Being with Yami was a super bonus on top of that.

Yami smiled watching Yugi close his eyes contently, and just listen to what was going on around them.

Yugi's contentment didn't last very long. Something was missing from this wonderful place.

"Yami, what does the park _look _like?" he asked, still keeping his eyes shut. "It must me as beautiful as it feels, right?"

Yami wasn't expecting that, and couldn't find the right words to put together in a sentence.

"I bet it does," Yugi sighed. "I sometimes wish I could see the beauty of the world, you know. I miss out on so many things."

"Yugi..."

"You what I would want to see more than anything?" Yugi asked quietly.

"No," Yami replied just as softly.

The two boys were facing each other, and Yami tensed as Yugi's hands slowly reached out for his face.

"I want to see-"

"Oh Yami-kins!!"

Immediately, Yugi snapped back to his senses and hid his hands behind his back, blushing.

"Oh no," Yami said with dread.

"What is it?" Yugi questioned.

"Anzu," he said, before the brunette latched onto him.

"Oh Yami-kins, where have you been," she said hugging him, and pushing a very confused Yugi away from him.

"Yami, who's Anzu?" he asked.

Anzu looked at Yugi, and then back at Yami.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him about us!" she cried.

"Huh?" they both asked.

She turned her attention back at Yugi.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki, Yami's girlfriend," she said happily holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Girlfriend?" Yugi asked. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I don't," Yami said sternly. "We broke up a longgggg time ago."

"Aww, don't be that way, Yami-kins," she said laughing. "We only had a little lover's spat, and now we're back together again!"

She noticed Yugi never shook her hand, or even bothered looking at her.

"Are you blind or something," she said in a slightly harsh tone. "I'm offering you my hand!"

"Anzu!" Yami cried.

"Why yes, I happen to be blind," Yugi said calmly. "Sorry if I offended you in any way."

"Nah that's alright, but can you answer a question for me?" she asked.

"Anzu," Yami said getting really ticked off.

"Sure," Yugi replied. "I don't really see the harm in it."

"What do you see when you're blind?" she asked. "Is it like dark, or blank, or something?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know how to answer that," he said frowning. That was one of the most annoying and hated question Yugi ever got. How do you expect someone who never experienced color, explain what they see! She wouldn't understand anyways.

"I think it's time for you to go, Anzu," he said grinding his teeth.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the movies with me?" she asked excitedly. "We can have lots of fun!" she cried grabbing Yugi's hand, and pulled him towards the movies.

Yami felt a fire burning deep down in his soul full of hatred and... jealousy.

"Hey, let go of him," Yami said grabbing Yugi back and holding him close.

"That's alright, Yami," he said with a small smile. "I never really got to experience going to a movie theater, either. It could be fun."

"Jeez Yugi, what were you able to do," Anzu remarked snorting.

"I mostly just hung out with Sonya, my sister," he replied. "She usually played some games with me or read to me. Sometimes we'd just talk."

"That sounds lame, but at least now you can have some fun, right?" she said grabbing him again, much to Yami's dismay.

"I suppose," Yugi said nervously.

Once they got to the movie theater, they all decided that they would watch Halloween.

Yami sat in the middle, with Yugi on his right, and Anzu on his left.

He leaned over to Yugi and whispered, "Sorry about Anzu."

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back. "As long as I'm with you, today can't be spoiled by anything."

Yami had a wide smile hearing that. Yugi enjoyed being with him, and that was all that mattered to him now.

"Same here," he replied.

Yugi smiled too, with a blush, of course.

As the movie progressed, Yugi was antsy. He couldn't exactly see what was going on, and occasionally heard a scream of horror, freaking him out a bit. Yami would put his hand on top of Yugi's, when he noticed Yugi was uncomfortable. He also had to keep Anzu at a distance at the same time.

She noticed how close the two were, and got pretty ticked off.

'Yami is suppose to be only mine,' she thought with a deep hatred for Yugi. 'That little moocher just uses his stupid disability to keep Yami all for himself. If he wants to fight, then I'll give him a fight.'

When the movie was finally over, Yami said goodbye to Anzu, and quickly dashed away with Yugi.

"I'll make you pay, Yugi," she declared. "Just you wait."

"Yami, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but your girlfriend is a little, well, rude," he said looking down immediately, once they reached the streets.

"Yugi, I told you already, she's not, and will probably never be, my girlfriend," Yami said in a dead serious tone.

Part of Yugi felt a wash of relief fall over him, but he covered it up.

"Listen Yugi, her bringing you over to a movie theater was a really stupid idea, and I want to apologize for not being more insistent on saying 'no' to her."

Yugi just laughed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I like jspending time with you, Atemu Yami Amon. You're the whole reason today was so much fun."

"What can I say, I'm a complicated learner."

They made it back to Yugi's house.

"Sonya's not gonna be very happy knowing about our little stroll around town together," Yami said.

"Oh well, she'll get over it eventually," Yugi said laughing. "Thank you for the wonderful night, I really enjoyed it.

"Me too," Yami replied.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow."

With that being said, Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek, leaving a very flustered Yugi at the door.

He put his fingers on his cheek and thought, 'Did just... kiss me?'

Yami got up, ready to hunt her down and make her pay.

* * *

Once again, no big difference in this chapter. Review if you would like, and I'll hopefully update on Friday. Until then, see ya later! 


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updated this story in awhile, but i've come to realize two things. 1) I have no time to fix this thing up, and 2) it was perfect just the way it was. Therefore, I've decided to upload the whole thing, errors and all, for the next few days, since uploading everything today would confuse the nutter butters out me, and the people who did a story alert on this. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yami had a little skip in his step after their little 'date,' as Jou kept saying, despite Yami's denial.

"It was not a date, Jou" he kept telling his friend. "We were just hanging out, like really good friends."

"Yeah whatever, I wish Anzu didn't show up and ruin it for ya," he stated. "I mean, how obnoxious can you be?"

"She embarrassed me a lot after that," Yami said before adding, "I hope Yugi doesn't tell Sonya about it, otherwise, I'm not so sure I'll be able to see him again."

"I wouldn't think he would. I mean, he seems to really like you."

Yami smiled at the statement, before he frowned in remembrance.

"He asked me what the park looked like," he said quietly. "Then he went on to say how he wished he could see the world for himself."

Yami left out the awkward moment they had. He didn't want Jou teasing him about how it was love or something like that.

Jou also frowned at the statement. "What did you tell him?"

"At first I just stood there in silence, but when I was about so say something, Anzu interrupted us before I could respond," he replied. "What should I say if he asks again?"

"Sorry bud, but I'm not that sure." He put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "We never really met anyone like Yugi. Even Serenity is different than him."

Yami just sighed at the answer.

'He's right, but that doesn't mean I should treat him any worse,' he thought. 'I'll be sure to love him just the same if he could see.' It took a few seconds to realize he thought. 'By love, I meant friendship love, not love, love. Right?'

Yugi was just strolling around his house, humming to the tune 'All You Need is Love,' by the Beatles.

Sonya, being the observant sister that she was, noticed Yugi's strangely good mood. Not that she opposed to her beloved brother's happiness, it was just where this happiness came from. From _whom_ this happiness came from.

'Spiky,' she spat out in her mind.

She made her way over to the cheerful Yugi on the sofa, and sat down next to him.

"Someone's happy today," she said smoothly. "Any reason why?"

He looked up at her, his vacant eyes searching around her face before replying, "Perhaps."

She looked into those eyes she grew to love. She still remembered looking into those large, innocent eyes when she first got to hold him in the hospital after he was born. It was one of the best and worst day of her life.

She sighed at the thought of that day.

"What?" Yugi asked hearing her.

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how big you've gotten," she replied. "I can still remember holding you in my arms. You were so cute and tiny."

"Ick, enough with the gushy stuff, Sis," he said sticking out his tongue.

She laughed at the cute gesture, before kissing him on the cheek, which he opposed to instantly.

"Gross, Sonya germs!" he said wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Hey, you think you're Mr.Clean or something?" she remarked.

With that being said, a pillow fight was born.

After a few feathers flying, and a couple war cries, the pillow fight finally ended.

Both siblings' hair was a bit out a place, but a smile stayed on their faces.

"Well, now that that's over with, how about practicing reading braille?" Sonya asked getting up and helping her brother as well.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked, still smiling contently.

As Yugi read in the living room, with Sonya helping him out occasionally, the bell hanging above the door in the shop rang.

"Sounds like someone came to the shop," Yugi said, lifting his head.

"You stay here, while I go check out who it is," she commanded going to the shop.

"Yes master," Yugi muttered, going back to his book.

"Oh great, the return of Spiky, and his faithful sidekick, Sir Brainless," she said rolling her eyes.

"We missed you too, Sunny Girl," Jou replied, grinning.

Sonya gave him a glare and Yami nudged him with his elbow, before speaking up.

"Hey Sonya, is Yugi around?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked eying him.

"What is up with you?" Jou snapped.

"Jou," Yami warned.

"No, she should know by now that we're friends, not interrogated like criminals!" he cried. "Why don't you trust us for once in your life!?"

Sonya just looked at the two.

"You really want to know," she asked.

The two teens nodded, as she she led them to the room Yugi was in. She pointed at him, before the they both just looked at her confused. She just sighed, leading them back to the shop.

"You just have to understand he's my little brother, and I care deeply for him," she said quietly. "I care for him so much, that I'll do anything to protect him."

The two looked at each other, before Jou looked at his watch.

"I gotta go, buddy," he said. "My sister is getting her eye surgery today."

"You have a sister?" asked Sonya.

"Yeah, you're not the only one with a younger sibling you care about," he replied before he left.

Yami looked at Sonya for a few seconds, before turning and heading for the door. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't go," Sonya pleaded. "I've noticed ever since your little time with Yugi, he's been happier." She laughed a little. "He was even humming to himself."

Yami smiled at that, as Sonya continued.

"You came here to see him, am I right?"

"Of course," he said a little too quickly for her taste. "I mean, yes," he said coolly.

Before he went into the living room with her, Yami went outside and came back with a bouquet of flowers.

"I won't even ask," Sonya bluntly said.

Yugi was still on the sofa, intently reading the book out loud.

"Yugi, Yami's here to see you."

As soon as she said Yami, Yugi had a smile on his face.

"Hey Yami," Yugi said enthusiastically.

"Hello Yugi, I have something for you," he said gong over to the excited teen.

The smell of the flowers caught Yugi's nose, and he eagerly grabbed them from Yami's hands.

"Oh, these roses smell so exquisite." Yugi buried his face into them saying that.

"You know that they're roses?" Yami asked surprised.

"They say if you lose one sense, the others get stronger, or at least that's what I read," Yugi said touching the petals.

"You know braille, too!" he exclaimed noticing the book.

Yugi just nodded blushing.

"You're so amazing," Yami said admiringly.

Sonya just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh give it a break, Dr. Suck Up," she said. "We don't need you to remind us how great Yugi is."  
"Please, please, no more flattery guys, geez!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So Yugi, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me again, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure! I mean, if Sonya says it's alright," he replied, before turning to where he thought Sonya was located.

"I don't know," Sonya said thinking.

"Please," Yugi pleaded with the, oh so adorable and irresistible, puppy dog eyes. "I would really love it if I could go."

She looked into those large, amethyst eyes and felt her heart sink at the sight.

"Not the eyes," she whined, which only made them enlarge, if possible.

She gave out a defeated sigh before saying, "Okay."

"Yay!" Yugi said jumping up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said grabbing onto her and giving her a huge hug.

She smiled hugging him back.

"I knew you felt the same about him," Yugi whispered.

* * *

So I'm just gonna upload two more chapter for today, and then continue to upload them everyday, hopefully. Sorry about deleting it in the first place, but I thought that I would be able to fix this old piece of junk. Guess not, oops. Reviews aren't really needed, but you can do it anyways for the heck of it!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

"You sure you wanna go?" asked Sonya following the boys out.

"Yes, I'm sure," Yugi replied for the fifth time.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"I'm sure that I'm sure."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes mother, now stop asking," he said said as calmly as possible.

Yami just laughed at the two. "Ahhh, siblings," he said, "I'm glad I never had any."

"How sweet of you, Spiky," Sonya replied before turning to Yugi. "Remember to only stay with him at all times."

"Yep," Yugi said searching for her face.

"And to listen really long for any cars coming."

"Uh-huh."

"And to-"

"Sonya, I got it," Yugi said in a whiny voice.

"Alright, alright," she stated, "I'm going a little bit crazy."

"A little bit?" the teens asked in unison.

"Okay a lot," she corrected.

"Can we go now?" asked Yugi impatiently.

"Alright, but one more thing."

"Awww," they both complained.

"Have fun."

Yugi nodded eagerly, and Sonya grabbed Yami.

"You hurt him, and I'll make sure you won't see the light of day," she hissed so only he could hear her.

Yami just nodded his head nervously, before Yugi grabbed him and dragged him out the door.

"Bye, Sun," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye Yugi, have a great time!" she yelled back.

She just sighed to herself for a second and sat down by the cash register.

'I can't believe I just let them go together willingly,' she thought, before a smile spread across her face.

"They did look happy together."

The smile vanished when a crash was heard from inside the house.

"Grandpa!" she called running to the source of the sound.

Yugi loved going out again. It made him extremely happy knowing his sister approved of it, too.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"How about the arcade?"

"Arcade, huh?" Yugi thought for a second. "Sure, let's go."

When they got there, Yugi was amazed with all the sounds going on.

"Whoa, this place is so...wonderful," he said to Yami, listening to anything and everything he could.

"I noticed you love to listen in on things, so an arcade sounded to me like the perfect place to bring you," he said smiling.

Yugi just hugged him. "Thank you, for everything."

Yami hugged him back.

'He smells so nice. Grr, stop thinking stupid thoughts!' he scolded himself.

"Well, let's play some games." he asked after the hug, which Yugi secretly wished wouldn't end so soon.

Instead, he just nodded and enjoyed the atmosphere. The two had lots of fun playing games. Yami even won a Kuriboh plushie, which he generously gave to Yugi.

"Thank you," Yugi said accepting the furry toy.

"Anything for you, Yugi."

All the fun was ruined for them, when an annoying voice reached their ears.

"Oh Yami-kins, over here!"

"Oh no," the two said together.

Anzu yet again pushed Yugi to the side, and pull Yami into a death grip hug.

"Anzu, get OFF!" he yelled angrily.

"I missed you, Yami-kins," she said in a creepy stalker kind of way, which she thought was cute.

With all the strength Yami could get, he finally pushed her off of him. He looked around and noticed Yugi was missing!

"Yugi?" he called. "Yugi where are you?"

"Don't worry about that twerp, we have each other now," Anzu said sweetly.

Yami just sent her a death glare, before pushing past the crowd, looking for his secret love.

Anzu just growled and thought, 'What makes him so special?'

She walked around the arcade in search of Yami, before she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," a quiet voice said.

"Oh Yugi, hi there," Anzu said before grabbing him.

"Uhh, hi Anzu," he replied nervously.

She pulled him over to a corner before spatting out, "You think you can take my Yami away from me?"

Yugi just tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yami only hangs out with you out of pity," she said in an obvious tone. "I mean, why would he hang out with someone like _you_?"

"No, you're lying," Yugi shot back.

"Would you like to hang out with someone who doesn't even know what you look like? You just hold everyone back," she insisted. "If you really want to help Yami, stay away from him."

'She's just trying to trick you,' Yugi told himself.

"Then again, someone blind would be the perfect attraction for girls," Anzu thought out loud. "It shows how sensitive the man towards those who are weak."

'He wouldn't use me like the others, right?'

Anzu knew that she had finally gotten into the boy's head.

'Excellent.'

With being said, she offered to take him back home, but he declined.

"I'll go back myself," Yugi told her. "But thanks for the offer."

"Suit yourself," Anzu said going off in search of Yami again.

Yugi just made his way outside, with some difficulty.

'I don't want to hassle Yami with getting me home, and I can make my way around town by now, right?'

Walking around aimlessly, he finally bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, but can you help me out?" Yugi asked.

The guy Yugi bumped into just nodded. He noticed Yugi was blind, and then said, "Yeah, sure."

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Yep, here you go," the boy said.

"Thank you," he replied trying to dial the number, but failing miserably.

"You want me to help you out?" the boy asked, before Yugi nodded.

As he told the boy the number, he realized how much trouble he was. He couldn't even press some but­tons on a phone!

The boy handed him the phone, and Yugi waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Sonya Motou speaking."

"Sonya it's me, Yugi."

"Yugi!? What's wrong, where are you, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but is it okay if you pick me up?"

"Where's Spiky? Isn't he with you."

Yugi thought for a second on to respond.

"No, he left."

"LEFT!!"

"Yeah, so can you pick me?"

"Where are you?"

"I-I don't know."

The boy listened to conversation before saying, "You're on Hiroshima St. right across from the arcade."

"Thank you," Yugi said gratefully before repeating the same thing to Sonya.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second, just stay where you are."  
"Sonya."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, no problem."

Yugi hung up the phone and gave it back to the boy.

"Thanks again," Yugi said. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"It really was no problem," the boy said. "By the way, my name's Ryou."

"Ryou?" Yugi asked. "You mean like Ryou Bakura?"

"Yugi, is that you?" he asked back.

The two happily embraced each other, and talked of what they had been doing since they last seen each other.

Ryou was an old childhood friend, but moved when they were ten. It turned out that Yugi just happened to move to the same town.

"It's great to see yo again, Yugi," he finally said.

"Yeah, same here. I missed you."

Sonya finally drove by and practically leaped out of the car, straight to Yugi.

"You're not hurt are you," she asked hugging him.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Good," she said still keeping a hand on his shoulder.

She noticed Ryou and smiled.

"Ryou, you're here, too?"

She liked Ryou, he was a good kid, unlike Spiky.

"Yeah, I just happened to run into Yugi," he said laughing. "It's great to see you guys."

"It was nice seeing you again, Ryou," Yugi said getting into Sonya's car.

"Maybe you can come by the shop once in while," Sonya suggested.

"Still into the gaming business, huh?" asked Ryou.

"You bet," Yugi replied smiling.

"Great to hear, maybe I will stop by tomorrow or so," Ryou said thinking it over.

"Sounds good to me," Sonya said. "You need a ride?"

"No thank you, I just felt like strolling around town," Ryou answered.

"Suite yourself," Sonya shrugged.

"Bye guys," Ryou said walking away.

"Bye," they both said.

Yugi looked down at the floor, as they were driving home.

"You okay, Yugi," Sonya asked worried.

"Yeah, fine."

"Yugi, grandpa's really sick," she finally said when they got home.

"Is he alright?" Yugi quickly asked.

"I drove him over to the hospital," she replied sadly before smiling a little. "We just have to keep a positive attitude, and I'm sure he'll be okay."

Yugi started to cry, and Sonya held him, going over to the sofa.

"Shh, it'll be okay," she soothed. "I'm here."

The two just stayed like that for most of the day.

Back at the arcade, Anzu finally caught up to Yami.

"Yugi left, Yami-kins."

"Left?" he asked grabbing her. "Where, when, why?"

"He wanted to, but who cares about him," she said trying to sound seductive but failing. "We have each other now."

He growled at her, running to the game shop.

'I hope Yugi's there, otherwise I could never forgive myself.'

That thought only made him run faster, and worry even more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review if you want!


	6. Chapter 6

Last one for today. I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

The two family members continued to stay in each others embrace for a long time. Neither saying a word, until Yugi said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sonya asked.

"For killing mom and dad," he replied. "Because of me, you're stuck with having to baby me for the rest of your life."

"Yugi, you know it wasn't your fault they had to go," she whispered. "You know I don't blame you, and I never will. We're the only family we have left."

"What about grandpa?"

"Of course we have him, too," she said smiling. "He'll be fine, you'll see. We just have to wait a bit until he goes back to his old self."

"Can we go see him later?"

"Yeah," she simply replied. "I think he'd like that."

Yami finally made it over to the game shop, breathless. That didn't matter to him, though. The only thing that did was Yugi.

He reached the door, and noticed that it was locked, so he frantically banged on it.

"Sonya, open up," he yelled. "It's an emergency!"

From inside, the two siblings heard Yami's plea.

"Spiky," Sonya hissed.

She was about to get up, but Yugi held he down, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

Sonya was about to cry herself from his pitiful looking expression, but just kept her voice warm and kind as she gently replied, "I won't. I promise."

She helped him up as she went over to the shop side of the house.

"Stay here," she told him, as he nodded, grabbing onto the counter.

She went over to the door and unlocked it as Yami burst right into the shop, whizzing past her.

"Yugi!" he cried happily. "You're safe!"  
Before he could make it over to the cowering Yugi, Sonya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. She went in front of Yugi, as he quickly grabbed onto the back of her shirt, hiding behind her. He was already feeling guilty enough.

Yami just stared at Yugi in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

Before Yugi could respond, Sonya took over.

"What's wrong?" she shrieked. "What do you think?! I trusted you..._we _trusted you, and you just took that trust and stepped all over it!"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Spiky," she warned. "Yugi told me how you just left him there on the street to fend for himself, and I warned you about hurting my brother," she said cracking her fists.

"Yugi, you know that's not true!" Yami said, with a hurt tone. "Anzu-"

"Alright, I've heard enough of you," she interrupted. "Calling him a liar is the last straw."

"I'm not calling him a liar!" he cried. "Tell her, Yugi!"

She was about to go over to him, but was stopped by something holding her back. Yugi looked up at her, and for the first time in years, made full eye contact with her.

"Please, don't," he said on the verge of crying. "He's right, and you know it. Yami would never leave me," Yugi said before bursting into tears. "I just didn't want to be a burden. So I thought if I made you believe I didn't want to see you, you'd be able to live your live hassle-free."

"Yugi," Yami said with sympathy.

"Anzu said that I was holding everyone I cared about, and I believe her," he said grabbing onto Sonya. "She's right, you just don't want to admit it! I'm ruining your future, and I'm wasting Yami's time!"

"Yugi, you know that's not true," Sonya insisted pulling him into a loving embrace. "I do all this because I love."

"I love you too, Yugi," Yami added going over to them, and joining in on the hug. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and don't forget it."

"Really?" he asked after the hug ended.

"Really," they both replied.

"Thank you."

Sonya smiled at her brother, until he gave her a nudge with his elbow. She gave out a sigh, knowing what he was telling her. She has to do it, even if it killed her inside.

She turned to Yami and forced out the words, "I'm sorry."

Yami just smiled and nodded.

"Apology accepted."

"Good, just don't expect that again anytime soon, Spiky."

"Well, it's a start," Yugi said shrugging.

With that, the three of them laughed.

Sonya turned over to both the boys after their little laugh.

"Now, who's this Anzu person?" she asked giving a devilish grin.

--

During the rest of the day, Yugi and Yami just talked to each other, happy to be together once more. Sonya, on the other hand, was busy plotting what she would do to Anzu. She was making disturbing doodles of what she had in store for Anzu, but decided that murder was not the answer... most of the time.

"Yugi, I still don't understand why you would think that I would find you a hassle to be around with," Yami whispered to the other as they sat on the sofa together. "You should know by now that I would never think that, let alone hurt you that way."

Sonya was busy making her doodles and didn't pay any attention to the two. "Then I'll train the rabid squirrel how to use a flamethrower, and ask Anzu to come over, while I get the pinata ready..." she muttered to herself.

Yugi just sighed. "I know, but I just wanted to make your life easier."

Yami smiled at the comment, and touched Yugi's hand with his own. "I'm glad that you told Sonya the truth. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't."

Sonya looked up from her notepad and began to listen with interest as the two continued to talk.

"I don't know what I would have done either," Yugi replied looking down toward his hand and Yami's. "You're my one true friend, and maybe even something more."

Yugi felt a squeeze, and searched around for Yami's face. Oh how he longed to see the one he loved.

"You have the same feeling, too?" he asked happily. "That maybe we're like brothers."

Yugi nodded in response.

By now Sonya decided to step in. "Hehe, young love can be so cute sometimes."

"Love?" Yugi asks now trying to find the source of the voice.

Sonya just laughed as Yugi tilted his head in confusion, while Yami just blushed lightly.

"Yep, young, naïve love," Sonya replied. "One of the best kind."

"Sonya, can we see grandpa today?" Yugi finally asked out of the blue.

She immediately stopped laughing and quietly replied, "If you'd like to."

"Yeah, I really would." He turned over to Yami and grabbed his hand. "Come with us. Grandpa really seemed to like you the last time you came."

Yami nodded his head, before realizing Yugi couldn't see, earning a light growl from Sonya that only he could hear. "Of course."

"Alright then, to my car, Spikies," she said getting up.

--

The car ride was quiet, with Yami sitting next to Yugi in the back, just stroking Yugi's hand with his own trying to make the other feel less nervous. Yugi appreciated the effort, but couldn't help but feel a little scared about the future.

'I hope grandpa will be alright,' he thought to himself.

Before they got into the hospital, Sonya grabbed a pair of black sunglasses from her glove compartment.

"Yugi, put these on," she said handing him the glasses.

"Why?" Yugi protested.

"I know you hate putting them on, but the hospital is always on my back about it," she said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Alright." He put the glasses on and suddenly had a sad feature spread across his face.

Yami just frowned at the sight before giving Sonya a questioning look.

_I'll tell you later_, she mouthed to him.

Making their way through the hospital, they finally found grandpa's room. Sonya was about to open it, before she turned over to Yugi.

"Grandpa wasn't doing very well when I brought him in, so try to stay quiet. Who knows if he's sleeping or not."

Yugi just nodded his head and braced himself for whatever that he would hear behind that door.

They went into the plain white room, and Yami saw grandpa hooked up to all sorts of medications and machines. The old man looked tired and as if he was just about to knock on death's door.

He looked over at Sonya and noticed she was trying to stay strong for her brother, but pain shone through her eyes. It looked as though she was playing back old memories from her head.

He then looked at Yugi, and saw that the teen's head was down. Upon closer examination, he noticed a few tears roll down his cheeks, and decided to put a hand on his shoulder.

Before he could, Sonya beat him to it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Her voice cracking and sounding like she was on the verge of tears any second.

Yugi just shook his head. "No, he won't. You don't have to lie to me anymore." He slowly made his way to a chair next to his grandfather. "It was bound to happen one day, whether we wanted it to or not. My only regret is not being able to see him."

"Yugi," Yami sadly said, before Sonya grabbed him.

"If you need us, we'll be right outside the door," she said leading Yami out.

Yugi just nodded his head, with his full attention on his grandpa.

'Thanks for the time alone, sis.'

"I wish I could've seen your face just once." He listened to the beeping machine, telling him that his grandfather's heartbeat was still going.

"Don't worry... about it... my boy," replied a tired, weak voice.

Yugis head shot up at the sound of it. "I didn't wake you did I grandpa?"

"Not at all." His voice turned serious all of a sudden. "Don't start doubting yourself, Yugi. Sonya's still with you and it would break her heart seeing you like this. My time is ending, so I'm depending on you to help out your sister."

"Grandpa." Yugi had tears flowing down now.

"Remember that I'll always be with you, and so will the ones you love."

"I will," he replied with cracked voice.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything for you, just name it."

Grandpa let out a loud cough before he gave out his request. "Tell Yami how you feel one day."

Yugi didn't quite understand, but agreed to it anyways. "I will."

"That's a good boy," grandpa whispered happily before falling back asleep. "That's a good boy," he mumbled to himself.

--

Once Sonya and Yami made it out into the hallway, she turned to him.

"Sonya what was that whole glasses thing all about, and why did we leave Yugi alone in there?"

"Yugi needs some time alone right now," she answered. "Right now, I think it's time I told you about our past."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review of you want to, and tomorrow the next three chapters will be put up. This was before beta-readers, so that's why you'll probably notice all the typos and maybe spelling boo boo's. Funny how time flies! :-)


End file.
